All of You
by Hooray Hoosay
Summary: Based on All of You by John Legend. Hiccup proposes to Astrid. Summary sucks, just try to read this story please! Hiccstrid.


_**All of You**_

**Paw's Note: **So here's a one – shot, just because I got inspiration from a YouTube video. It's **Hiccstrid – All of You by stephanie jane.** Check it out! Oh, and this is pre – HTTYD 2.

**Disclaimer: **I'm a stray cat, do you THINK I own HTTYD and everything associated with it?

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Stop teasing him, Snotlout," Astrid scolds the twenty year old, "You're a coward for teasing him."

Hiccup looks at his girlfriend with a smile. She always stood up for him, he is her champion and she is his defender.

"Thanks, Astrid," he says gratefully.

"Don't," she says, and walked away. "It was no problem at all Hiccup, though…"

She didn't finish her sentence.

"Wait, Astrid!" He runs to her and tries to tackle her in a hug, but she side – stepped and smirked. He just shook his head at her.

"It takes more than a hug, Haddock," she said and ran.

_**What would I do without your smart mouth?**_

_**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out,**_

_**You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down,**_

He wonders what she means with those words. _It takes more than a hug, Haddock._

_**What's going on in that beautiful mind?**_

_**I'm on your magical mystery ride,**_

_**And I'm so dizzy, I don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright,**_

He figures it out and runs to the forgery. He starts a fire and doesn't reply when Gobber asks him what he is doing. He focus is on the task at hand.

_**My head's under water,**_

_**But I'm breathing fine,**_

He notices her riding on Stormfly, _standing on her head_. He just smiles and goes back to his work. He uses the most precious gems, for she is precious to him.

_**You're crazy but I'm out of my mind,**_

He is almost done, but he is tired. He doesn't stop, this is for Astrid. And for her, he will do anything. Even jump off a cliff.

'_**Cause all of me,**_

_**Loves all of you,**_

He remembers when she wore that dress for him. She looked so beautiful, and he stared at her the whole time. He could picture that day, when she'd be wearing a dress again, and he smiles at the thought.

_**Love your curves and all your edges,**_

He then remembers that she made Yaknog. Ugh, he shivers, that was the worst thing he's ever tasted. He remembers when she put dragon eggs in the houses of the townspeople and their houses ended up blown to bits.

_**All your perfect imperfections,**_

_**Give your all to me,**_

_**I'll give my all to you,**_

_**You're my end and my beginning,**_

He remembers when she told him what she likes about him. "Hiccup, I like you because you are a gracious loser."

He is touched until now.

_**Even when I lose I'm winning,**_

'_**Cause I give you all of me,**_

_**And you give me all of you, oh,**_

He remembers that day. The day her father died, his death anniversary. It was the first time he saw her cry.

_**How many time do I have to tell you?**_

_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too,**_

He remembers when they got together, everyone hated her because they thought she only wanted him for his killing of the Red Death. But she had proven herself to them, she loved him for him (she had gestured to all of him).

_**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood,**_

_**You're my downfall, you're my muse,**_

_**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues,**_

_**I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you,**_

_**My head's under water,**_

_**But I'm breathing fine,**_

_**You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind,**_

He finishes it. He smiles and places it in his pocket. He runs off to take a shower and changes into his other flying suit.

'_**Cause all of me,**_

_**Loves all of you,**_

"Astrid!" He calls for her, "Astrid!"

He runs around the whole village, searching for her. He doesn't mind the people staring at him. He only wants to find Astrid.

_**Love your curves and all your edges,**_

_**All your perfect imperfections,**_

He finds her.

"Astrid!" He says, "There you are."

She raises and eyebrow at him, "You were looking for me?"

"Yes," he says, "Come with me."

_**Give your all to me,**_

_**I'll give my all to you,**_

_**You're my end and beginning,**_

_**Even when I lose, I'm winning,**_

He leads her to the cove where she met Toothless. He looks at her lovingly.

"Astrid I want to ask you something."

'_**Cause I give you all of me,**_

_**And you give me all of you, oh,**_

_**Give me all of you,**_

"Yes, Hiccup?" She asks him, her voice filled with curiosity. Her blue eyes wide.

The sun is setting, and it casts a romantic light to shower upon them. To Hiccup, it made Astrid look more beautiful.

_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts,**_

He gulps, nervous. _Pull it together Hiccup!_

Astrid waits patiently for his question, wondering what it might be. _What is he going to ask me? _

_**Risking it all though it's hard,**_

He then bends down on one knee and it hit Astrid.

"Astrid, will you marry me?" Hiccup asks her.

'_**Cause all of me,**_

_**Loves all of you,**_

She stares at him for a moment as he says, "I love you Astrid. I have loved you since I was ten. And I want you to be mine, forever."

He pulls out a ring from his pocket and Astrid gasps. The ring is made of pure silver and around it, there are the words: _Together 'till the end of time. _Right in between 'till and the, a ruby is placed. It glows under the shining rays of the setting sun.

_**Love your curves and all your edges,**_

_**All your perfect imperfections,**_

_**Give your all to me,**_

_**I'll give my all to you,**_

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She accepts, hugging him tightly. Hiccup slips the ring onto her finger and kisses her passionately. She returns the kiss with equal passion.

_**You're my end and my beginning,**_

_**Even when I lose, I'm winning,**_

"Did you ask my mother, Hic?" Astrid asks.

'_**Cause I give you all of me,**_

_**And you give me all you,**_

"Oh yes," he replies and kisses her forehead. "She couldn't ask for another man to marry you."

_**I give you all of me,**_

_**And you give me all of you, oh.**_

"So the marriage?" Astrid asks as they held hands and walked back to the village.

"How about the first day of spring?" Hiccup asks.

"Hmm, well, it is two months away. Lots of time to prepare, I agree," Astrid says.

"I knew you would," Hiccup says and locks his lips on hers once again.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Paw's Note: **I am pleased enough to end this one – shot. If you don't like, I don't care. Haters are always going to hate. Credits to Meow, you inspired me once again. How, I don't know. I think it's because you're watching a video and I found that video that inspired me. Heh.


End file.
